


Second Love Second Life

by SonicComingOut



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Celebrity Sonic, Escort Sonic, Espio at some point, M/M, Original Character Hubris, Rape, ShadowxSonic, Shipping, Sonadow - Freeform, SonicxShadow, be careful, explicit - Freeform, no minors allowed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2018-12-23 19:03:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11996049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicComingOut/pseuds/SonicComingOut
Summary: Sonic is a celebrity, that everyone wants their hands on, and he's always booked. So why would Shadow even bother? He won't, that's how... unless... he gets curious enough, and books Sonic for a night.





	1. Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with the idea based on the concept of Marilyn Monroe and Betty Boop, how they were massively sought after by major corporate heads, but were not necessarily escorts in their own right. I went from there.

Sonic, the name was unabashedly renown. If you didn’t know who this fantastic, beautiful, graceful character was, you were likely living soundly underneath one of the biggest rocks in general vicinity. A far cry off proximity from general civilization. Within the wilderness of time itself. He was popular, in, a favored staple of the “Boys Club.” His name, body, and stylized antics and playful endeavor was a showstopper, and with the show, came a lot of fluff and pandering from the crowd that gave his name a higher value. 

What exactly was it that Sonic does you ask? Well that was anyone’s guess, from labeling, marketing, ads, and general Power Point Presentations, this little nymph was a fad on how to behave, what to be, how to act, and what others want to see. A modern day model that was high end, and only those who held the royal flush of wealth could deal a deck that could win a hand like that. For thousands of dollars a night, you could have his company, and chaos only knew what else, but it seemed there wasn’t as much to the package as there was the idea OF the package. Of having such a charismatic creature in your vicinity, of hearing him talk, and roll about on your bed, such was the idea of having him around, that it was so valuable that people paid him money for photoshoots, for his time, to be a part of their dinners, their high class endeavors, he became a commodity of wealth, a status symbol of wealth, a desirable nymph that, if you were lucky, might give you something “extra” during his stay. 

Anyone who could have him, felt lucky to have had him, didn’t hold onto him, and let him flutter about endlessly through the arms of many a wealthy Mobian. One could never explain the advancement of title, how he went from a nobody to a somebody, and why he was a staple in modern day wealth as a commodity to show just how much you were worth, how he even so far as made a living surfing easily from mansion to mansion, was a enigma in itself. 

Something that drove Shadow, absolutely crazy. He had only caught glimpses of the other, and assumed there wasn’t much to it. Razzle and Dazzle them they so said, and they would never catch wise on to your act. Sonic was an act, a class act, something that wasn’t worth the seed it sowed. Yet … why was he burning with rage and anger just watching him playfully sullying his worth spending time in the mile high club, just feet from him, bracing his body, his worth, his time, his crotch, against the CEO of a local apparel line in the first class seating of the mile high club? Why was it that when he was suddenly within such a close proximity, all the rumors of his worth seemed to be deemed true? Shadow wanted him within that moment more than he had wanted anything within the culmination of the recipe of desire within his life. 

He was so sleek, and looked so soft and inviting, curling up over the lap of the local entrepreneur. It burned every shackle of restraint in the darker, older male. He had his own shareholders, his own stock, his own company. Surely he could afford a night? Maybe two? He was like a drug, a euphoric release just to view, just being close to him was like burning the road of addiction at full speed, heading to an unknown destination no one could guess, and everyone seemed to want. For just a moment, Sonic caught his eye, for just a moment, Sonic felt so much more worthwhile than he had previously deemed. Shadow wasn’t one to go throwing his merits, or his money, down the toilet for foolish pursuit, but by chaos…did foolish ever look so fine this evening. 

His voice, his laugh, the way he didn’t shy from touch, and that touch, how it burned jealousy deep within the heart of the people viewing it, how Sonic arched like a cat with such pleasure into every single soft stroke, how he genuinely enjoyed the attention given, and how he basked in attention and was such a limelight in and of himself. It was the least cathartic experience Shadow had even unintentionally been subjected to. 

Ever since then, and that one ride, Shadow wondered what it would be like to simply have him, to simply live by his side, to enjoy that rich, gorgeous pelt, or touch those sinful hips. This was something he was unfamiliar with, a territory he hadn’t breached before. Since when had he ever had a particular attraction to any one person? To any one kind of person? So he dumbed it down, deluded it with denial, watered it until it was impure to the point of disgust. Sonic was a entity you didn’t mess around with, and as such, it was best to only defend yourself with the idea that he was lesser, and measured only as a common whore who had been dissolved into a fantasy of worth by the lonely corporate executives. He was simply hand-picked, by fate, an arduous maiden, to serve the needs of the court of wealth, and seem valuable by-chance of that product. 

It still was a curiosity, something that Shadow wondered how he even existed in so much to say, how he functioned. Did he have an agent? How would someone even contact him to get him to stay with them? Did he just, visit people? It was with this startled realization that Shadow realized, he wanted to know, he wanted to know what was so valuable about this person, if he was asking himself how to get a hold of him, it was because he wanted to know the process in order to do so, which means… 

He wanted Sonic the Hedgehog. 

There really wasn’t another answer that was offering itself up to purge this curiosity, and as much as it pained Shadow to do so, because he was so conflicted by his own hypocrisy, he began asking around, asking the higher heads of development, resources, the giants of the upper 1%, how, how did they find, obtain, and hold this creature for a limited time? Where was he and where did he flutter about? How could he “Catch” this creature for long enough to determine the worth. It was the curiosity, that drove him, and it was overtime, that he came to find out. Sonic didn’t have an agent, he didn’t need PR, he did all his own deals, and represented himself solely. 

When it came to the response he got from the hedgehog himself, it was in the form of a phone call, with the playful voice on the other end being one that rose the hairs on the back of Shadow’s neck to hear, the creature itself on the other line. “Hello, Shadow, I heard you were curious about me?” The word hello, prompted a vast expanse of sensations in Shadow’s gut. Then came his name, the name being said in a flirtatious manner that which Shadow had never heard before, in a way that he wanted to hear again, over and over, immediately, he knew Sonic was a form of drug, a form of release, a form of euphoria, but THIS, this was not so much addiction, as madness, that he could catch his own breath, and hitch into a stumbling mess so easily, be caught unawares so quickly, it was a form of delirium. 

“Y-Yes, I am curious about you.” Shadow swore, ducking down sideways in his office, in a place no one could see him, there were no cameras, yet, everything felt so shameful, so insidiously sinful, that his ears burned just engaging in listening to this little devil of desire. “I would love to, satisfy, that curiosity, I wouldn’t mind seeing you, that is, if you’re brave enough to let me in.” It felt like someone was sitting in his lap, even as he was leaning forward gritting his canines together roughly. It was a fantasy, a incredible waste of time, money, effort- but as much as he knew that, and as much as he ALMOST hung up the phone, it was something he wanted to try, and surely, he knew the consequences of rejecting such a celebrated individual. He may never get the chance if he stopped now. 

“Please… do consider my bravery to be quite adequate.” Shadow smirked into the receiver, there it was, the confidence he needed to stop being winded by some damn slut. It felt much better being able to trade blows flirtatiously then to feel like someone had stolen the wind from his sails just by existing, just by BREATHING in his general direction. “Well then, I’m not doing anything tonight~ why don’t you lend me a ride to wherever it is you want me to be? I love limos, they have just enough space for me to stretch out~” Shadow swore under his breath, he was already expensive and he hadn’t even stepped foot in the landing little slut. “Of course, only the best for a guest of mine.” Shadow literally seethed, trying not to click his teeth together, maybe the other could FEEL how angry he was if he wasn’t careful. It made him want to pound that perfect body into the sheets straightaway. How dare he be so enticing? How dare he be so promiscuous and available? How dare he flaunt his assets and exist? All sins one could only fault a person for having if they were mad with rage over not having that person bow only to them. After all, Sonic would be his for a night, but no one ever truly implied they had done anything aside from have “a good time” with Sonic. Be it said in various different ways, none of those particular ways gave a solid implication that he was a whore, that he would spread his legs, that he would satiate desire. It was only something sold in undertones, so it left Shadow wondering, was he really satisfying the upper class regime with a cute body and a entertaining demeanor? There had to be more, there must be, if only Shadow could have known before hand, get a guarantee of what he was buying into. Having the ability to be around was one thing, but claiming, claiming as his own was something he truly wanted to do. To taint and mark, his intentions weren’t even remotely pure. Yet Sonic jumped right into that limo in the upper part of town with earnest, smiling as he noticed Shadow himself was seated squarely in the middle of the seat, with the front of a kind, caring, business man, who was just looking for a platonic rest, when they both knew the game that was happening. The game that really burned Shadow was that Sonic had all the power, all of it in his court, he knew the moment his lean form dropped down next to him, smiling with such innocence and ease, those green emeralds cut like diamonds in a proverbial forest of exploration deep in their midst. It was like the obsidian male could live there, in those eyes, for the rest of his life, Best to keep his wits about him, determined to get his moneys worth, he immediately offered wine, to which Sonic gratefully accepted.  
Their conversation was deep and meaningful right off the bat, Sonic scratching every surface, sparking every interest, and captivating Shadow easily, almost making him forget why they were there. Once up inside the penthouse, he sprung forward, shedding his shoes and gloves, bringing Shadow’s hopes up as he first thing, rolled into the sheets of the available bed, sprawling into it like a harlot. What exactly was it about him that kept so many attentively addressed? Was it the way his lean body accented itself? All the assets in the finest of health, Shadow felt a strong desire to touch them, especially with the aforementioned articles of clothing removed. It was like a whole new level of temptation was in play. Seating himself carefully, Shadow began to engage in conversation.  
“What exactly is it you do?” He nearly grumbled, realizing it sounded a bit cranky, Sonic’s ears flew up in slight alarm. “Why whatever do you mean?” He chirped, his hues falling to half mass, chaos in heaven fuck this night, fuck his curiosity straight through until it couldn’t walk, this had been a most undeniable mistake.  
“I mean, I see you, almost everywhere-“  
“How flattering, I see you almost everywhere as well.”  
“Whatever could that mean?” Damn, damn him in every way.  
“I saw you on that mile high flight, I noticed you straight away, you are so exotic after all.”  
Him, exotic, Sonic thought Shadow was the exotic one. Shadow wasn’t the one who had captivated millions, who had made a fortune off of simply existing, Shadow didn’t garner the respect and seamless adoration of business execs and CEO’s worldwide, yet, Sonic had recognized him, from nearly a year ago. How was it he had such a pristine memory? 

“I wanted to give you something-“ He smiled, his tail twitching in a very noticeable, and timely fashion, almost as if screaming he wanted to deliver right away, because a heat cycle twitch was not to be discarded as a mere physical tick.  
Sonic, liked, him.  
A lot- in fact, --- he was flush against the other within a moment, Shadow accepting the agreeable onslaught with a domineering force. Consent was in the air, and he couldn’t help but savor it. What in the world had he done to become so desirable to the other? He wouldn’t even begin to fathom, but they wrestled over the sheets either way, maintaining a distinct pattern of vulgarity in their wild and generous romp. Sonic didn’t say no the whole ride through, and he didn’t stop Shadow at any point, he playfully allowed the other access to every part of him, every nook and cranny, and it was about as luxurious as Shadow had imagined in his most intense fantasies. He looked good while doing just about any single thing, and it was mind blowing to watch Sonic experience any one thing. He looked at Shadow with genuine love, trust, admiration, and a mirth in his eyes that drew the darker male in.  
He saw the value in it all now, as Sonic allowed him to spread him apart, no shyness or reserve in his expression, proud of everything he was, everything that he could offer.  
“I love how willful you are.” He cooed, brushing his legs apart to reveal something that the obsidian male realized increased his value even further- a slit. A slit that was wet, and ripe for the taking.  
Sonic was a female. Or…at least? A even more rare combination of genders, as there was a pouch seated nicely tucked just above it. A sinewy grin appeared on the blue hermaphrodites features. “I want you to force your will on me.” The breath caused every single hair to stand on end on Shadow’s pelt, commanding him so effectively he swore that there was nothing more valuable than the outright beauty that lay before him, bordered all around him with plush pillows and bedding, looking like he belonged.  
The short and soft cries of happiness, the gentle sighs of pleasure, and the desire emanating from the cerulean lasted for nearly the next three hours, Shadow desperately aiming to impress, not interested in just himself, oh no, he wanted the other to be strung up on the idea of him, to be stuck with the same affliction of need Shadow had towards the soft beautiful herm below him. He considered Sonic, evidently fairly invested in the idea of giving the other, not to himself, his own money’s worth. The face he made, tipping the scales into euphoria, and blazing satisfaction, was the most vulnerable and appealing expression he had ever beheld.  
Not once did the blue harlot ask for money.  
Making him not a harlot at all, or a whore, possibly a slut, but my god, who could argue how worthwhile in fact that honestly was?  
He left, in the morning, leaving behind a trail of soft kisses and leaving Shadow to wake up alone, and burning for more. A simple note thanking him for the evening left next to the bed stand.  
He had to have him. Not just for a night, but for the rest of Sonic’s life, or at least make sure the lovely creature he had just seen bare got adequate lodging and was well cared after, even if he couldn’t have him. It was with a whole hearted effort, after that, that Shadow found a way to deliver to Sonic, a sizeable sum of money, appreciation for that one night, even if Sonic hadn’t asked after, it seemed he had to do something to thank him, not just let him leave like that. The package however, was returned, implicating that the person who lived there had moved on. What kind of panic ensued was almost impossible to bear witness to. Where had he gone, had he up and vanished? He called the number, only to receive a series of rings and a dead signal afterwards. He saw nothing of Sonic for the next coming weeks, and it grew heavy on him, causing him to lose all sense of motivation. Where had he gone? And if he had left, why? Was he alright? Never had something so important hinged so securely around the health and whereabouts of a person. Someone he had spent such a short amount of time with as well. 

Where…was Sonic the Hedgehog?


	2. This Definitely Isn't Illegal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After losing Sonic to the night and the wild, Shadow ruminated until he drove himself crazy, he had to get Sonic back, find him- and what better way then to hire out a Detective Agency?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Shadow...

Shadow ruminated over the situation, over and over to the point of breaking to the point where the horizon turned flat and his senses dulled. 

All while running a business, which made his senses duller, and his business a run-of-the-mill search for meaning and purpose. Just like every other Mobian and human alike on this god-forsaken dust ball, he had reached the pinnacle of forlorn. Finally. 

Where was Sonic, and what was the appropriate steps to take to find him? How could he know what was the right thing to do? Was it ok to send someone out to get information on him? 

Probably not. 

... Which is exactly why it took nearly a week for Shadow to do so. 

Sending a detective out was costly, but not nearly as costly as the peace of mind he was paying every second that he didn't know what had become of cerulean enigma. 

He counted down the days til the return of information. Posted notes and manilla folders, meetings, ink pens, laser pointer presentations, stuffy conversations and dillemmas that cost millions of dollars could not tear away his one main concern- where was Sonic?

WHERE

WAS

HE?

Shadow just paced and paced in his office, one of those offices that just seemed extra spacious for no other reason than to test drive the mental fortitude of those who walked within its confines. Shadow still wasn't as rich as others, but he didn't fail to qualify making enough to retire early. Even though he didn't, and couldn't, because god knows what he would do when he gave his company up to Gerald. As things stand, he was in eternal purgatory until further notice. 

God forbid in that time frame he have a night where he actually sleeps. What a concept. King of insomnia, that was him. It was all blue skin and feathersoft laughing, engaged conversation, being *listened* to. 

The sex was more like, what just happen to have happened, that Shadow didn't feel like saying no to. That wasn't what was making him so worried. He just wanted to know that someone who would be so kind, so trusting, so....well Sonic wasn't putting himself in a good situation, and despite the fact that he really had no ownership he wanted him to be ok. 

The pacing was rubbing holes in the floor, friction, burning in tight polished shoes. 

His phone rang, immediately picking it up, sighing in relief at the sound of ESPIO'S voice. If he had one more minute, one more SECOND of talking to that gravely voiced moron, what was it? Victor? Vardor? Would send himself straight to the local pharmacy. 

"Did you find out anything about Sonic?" Pacing, pacing, pacing pac---

"Your concerns were warranted initially, he was kidnapped by a corporate head, all of this became quite a bit more of a hassle for me, but he's safe now." 

"He, he ---what?" 

A pause, as Espio calculated if Shadow was being rhetorical. 

"I'll... I'll raise the pay." 

"It would be most appreciated sir, it was difficult extracting him. He does want to see you, or at least he wants to thank the person who hired me. I have told him any confidential information." 

"Can you bring him to my home? I'm headed over, I will pay you there." 

"Thank you sir, I'll meet you there." 

\---

Shadow should have asked how far Espio was. 

He really should have. 

He felt like he was tearing the velcro right off his couch, it was antagonizing, where was, what was......

The same questions, over and over, he was fine, he was headed home. 

Sweet jesus this wasn't his home...Shadow felt his head press hard into the flat of his palm, wondering what he was going to say or explain why he had done any of this to Sonic. 

It's not suspicious or anything that he went after him, it wasn't weird, I mean, not at all, probably not even illegal or anything. The sarcasm pounded through his skull soundly. He was an idiot, he was an idiot and he had fallen so quickly he didn't know what to do. 

That night has felt so, right. 

It had felt so effortless and alive, like all his senses had come online. He wanted not just Sonic, but that FEELING, that rush. He couldn't decide if was the situation or the model celebrity himself. 

He had to decide soon, because that was a knock at his door, and it was time to explain.


	3. Hubris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And where exactly has Sonic been all this time? Well if you wanted to guess in a bind, then you may as well read on, not all of the CEO's in existence are quite as friendly as they should be.

Sonic stretched out in the luxurious suite, his hands digging under blankets, and around pillows, feeling for the thread count underneath his skin, shivering. 

He *loved* nice expensive beds, something about being able to stretch out for miles and still be perfectly comfortable was enthralling and worthwhile. He loved his bed in particular, because it smelt like him, not someone else. Though he didn't mind getting into other beds, so long as they were comfortable. 

Staring at the powder blue sheets in front of him, adjusting his vision so it wasn't blurry, Sonic pulled himself to sit up, curling his back as he stretched out, hands stretching out like stars as he yawned with a loud squeaking noise. 

Throwing himself down, he folded his arms behind his head, staring up at the ceiling, rubbing his feet together. 

Business was slow, well slow for him, no one had called in since yesterday, or maybe he had subconciously turned the phone off because he wanted to think about what he was doing. Sleeping with some ... gorgeous ...exotic... breed of hedgehog. Whatever Shadow was, pygmy? He pushed his feet onto the headboard, rubbing them together, enjoying the heat of the friction. 

Shadow was something else, he wasn't nearly as rich as the other CEO's Sonic had had the pleasure of venturing around, but who cares? With looks like that he could deal. Thinking about him made him squirm a bit, and it was awkward. He had never developed attachments to anyone, the last person he had ever fallen in love with... well that was another story entirely. 

He wanted Shadow, wanted him around his fingertips, but he didn't want to deal with the commitment. Shadow didn't SEEM like the posessive type, but all boys were posessive, and you had to maintain that you were free, and single, and not to be contained with them at all times or they started to get mouthy and exhausting. Aint nobody got time for that. 

His chest heaved in irritation, he couldn't go back, if he went back, Shadow would get the wrong idea, he would think he owned Sonic. He didn't own nothing, Sonic owned himself, all his, and no one elses's. 

Still, if he was going to settle down, it sure would be nice to choose someone fancy like that, with all those reds and blacks and- ugh. He didn't even ask for money, and slept with him on the first night, Shadow probably had the intention of sleeping with him anyways so he got what he wanted, boys couldn't really be trusted. 

The bouncey ringtone iconically called "Green Hill Zone" went off, Sonic groaning into the cushions, in the middle of his rumanitive dance. 

So maybe the phone hadn't rung- it *was* that slow. 

Throwing pillows off of his head, he grabbed his phone off the side of the mattress and pulled it close to his face, staring at the name. Hubris, oh, well that's fine. He picked up, a short conversation ensuing, Sonic feeling a bit fuzzy on the details, but basically he was invited to stay with Hubris for the evening. 

Little did he know the evening would turn into a few, and that boys truly were not to be trusted. 

\---

Hubris was a tall, white, snow wolf, a majestic sort who was a young up-and-coming entrapraneur who had just come into his own. He was a bit rough around the edges, but Sonic liked that he hwas a self-made millionaire. Something about coming up from nothing, the literal underdog, and fighting his way with his brilliant mind to the top of the leaderboards was impressive to Sonic, more impressive then just having everything handed to you. There was so much outward pomp with guys like that, but when you got down to it, they had a lot of insecurity issues because of it- and acted that way to cover up how they really felt about their so-called "achievements." 

Everyone was kind of messed up in their own individual way, and Sonic sort of liked finding out what was wrong with hot shots like that, just to mess with them and tease them about it. They liked having someone to be open and honest with, they liked being teased, they liked being brought down to their honest worth. Sonic liked teasing them, because he wasn't about to fix them, that wasn't his job, his job was to do whatever he wanted and to get paid. He wanted to tease. 

He was greeted about an hour after he was invited into the suite, which was annoying, he didn't like having to wait, especially since he knew Hubris, knew Hubris liked to keep people waiting, liked to make them WANT him instead of giving himself away readily. It was annoying. 

Which is exactly what he decided to be when Hubris came in. 

"Good evening Sonic, I'm so sorry to keep you waiting-"

"You should be, you invited me over and then you weren't even here? What was the point of inviting me over? To make me feel like shit?" 

The wolf smiled, he was charming, but not THAT charming, the words "No I wouldn't dream of it, a meeting went on longer than expected is all, it had nothing to do with keeping you waiting, but I see you took advantage of the services offered?" 

Sonic leaned back, snorting, he had indeed, a full platter of steak and the most expensive wine next to him, along with elegent desserts, but he had barely touched it, more just ordered it out of spite. 

"Yea, from the mid '70s. Isn't that something? They said it was nearly a thousand dollars, thanks for that" the wink that accompanied it clearly stating "I AM THAT CHARMING THOUGH." 

The night went on, Sonic taking quite a long time to warm up to Hubris, keeping his back to him, and eating the dessert and steak without addressing him, even though he bought it on Hubris's dime, he didn't really care. Hubris had been rude, he wanted to barely talk to him. 

"It wasn't that terrible having to wait? Was it Sonic? You wanted me that badly?" 

"I wanted to not be treated like shit that badly." 

He announced, drinking his wine without another thought, boys were so annoying. 

"You can't just be rude to your guests like that, maybe to someone else, but not me." 

A low chuckle resounded in the room as Hubris laughed, softly, it was husky, and a bit enticing, but whatever who cared, bitch. 

"I like your personality, you've got some serious class and you know your value do you?"

"I do, and thank you, keep going and I might consider forgiving you." 

"I'm terrible for leaving you alone, I do regret it, and I should have never done it." 

"Closer~~" 

"I will never do it again, because I would never want to upset such a valuable asset." 

"What did you just call me?" 

"Valuable person." Hubris continued- but Sonic was in a bad mood at this point. 

"I'm leaving-" 

"No -- I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." 

"REALLY? Do YOU like being called an asset?" 

Hubris chuckled, dammit, it was such a nice laugh, bubbling out like fine wine that he was drinking. 

"Whatever you want, I'll arrange it for you, to make up for the hole I'm digging myself." 

"Mm... whatever it is I want I'll think about arranging it for myself- and you can't dig yourself out of a grave because you're dead to me." 

Hubris carefully touched Sonic, wrapping his arms around his waist, pulling him closer, the heat causing him to second guess himself. 

"I really am sorry, you're always going to be my first priority from now on-" 

"Good." 

Sonic couldn't help but curl into the fur, Hubris's soft fur a bit addictive, soft and plush under his fingertips, a loud purr eminating from his own chest as he curled up into it. This wasn't even about physical touch, it was like curling into one of those fluffy blankets, burrying his face into the thick fluff, Sonic relaxed, the two of them doing nothing more than laying together, because nothing more was going to happen, and it seemed Hubris knew that. 

He wasn't THAT interesting, or charming, or amazing, not to Sonic, almost no one was. This fluff however, was nice. Hubris chuckling softly, the two content to lay in each others presence, for now. 

\--

Boys always wanted different things, some of them just wanted to be treated badly, when the whole world was catoring to them, to remind them of their humanity. Some of them wanted to be talked to, listened to, be able to get things off their chest with no judgement, and some of them...

It was a lovely few days spent with Hubris, getting into and closer to about three when Sonic decided he really wasn't interested, if only for a giant fluffy pillow. It wasn't the same feeling as that Shadow guy. Time to leave-or-- 

"wait..." 

He couldn't turn the knob, couldn't open it, it was locked from the outside. 

"Oh no-are you serious?" the hushed whisper came out of lungs that held his breath in. This was the first time this had happened, no one had ever tried to do anything like this before Hubris, and Sonic had to think fast. He tried the landing, stepping out onto the balcony, pushing golenrod curtains with ornate designs out of his face, annoyed, he looked down. A shiver went up his spine, the only other exit so high up the city felt miles away in comparison, skyscrapers hidden by turrets of clouds dancing acrossed the stratosphere. 

"Crapbasket..." 

He shuddered as his spines straightened out nice and sharp behind him. Hubris couldn't get at him, he could defend himself, so maybe he was trying to just keep him here on the down low, trick him into thinking he wasn't doing what he was doing?

Which meant every drink, every piece of food, was probably a bad idea to eat, any of it could be stupidly drugged. Which meant Hubris was the kind of boy that wanted to keep you, forever. 

Maybe it was for bragging rights? To say that Sonic stayed with him for a week? How stupid was Hubris? Did he not realize that Sonic had quite a few powerful allies? SOMEONE would come searching for him, or miss him, SOON. 

He was probably ALREADY missed, in so far as he flicked his cell phone open, intent upon calling someone, only to see- 

"Are you kidding me??" the harsh whisper left his throat, irritated. He had no service, no bars, nothing. It felt impossible, but nothing was impossible with people like Hubris. 

A cold wash of panic flittered through his spine, whatever it was Hubris wanted- he wasn't going to give it to him. 

No matter what.


	4. Brushed by Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had a hard time with this one, I don't usually write things this hefty, there's usually a consenting party. 
> 
> Warning/Disclaimer: Rape - Plain and Simple

iltering through it a sense of dread, one feeling an animal receives when it is cornered, and Sonic, upon seeing the open door, shot from the ground and headed straight towards it. 

His speed nearly carried him out, if not for Hubris barely opening the door to begin with and snatching him wildly as he wedged himself between Hubris and the door, desperate to get out. 

“NOOOO~~~” Hubris laughed, grabbing Sonic, and trying to detain him, the door slamming via Hubris’s foot, as he kicked it closed, managing to pull Sonic backwards, a frustrated scream of anger leaving Sonic as his feet, now in their proper shoes, skid against the ground as his arms were shoved, painfully, behind his back. 

A short struggle ensued, ending on the bed, Hubris spread above Sonic, who felt panic, like a carving knife of anxiety, bubbling through his chest and piercing his lungs. If he hadn’t panicked enough already things were about to get worse, and by worse I mean- 

“We may as well have some fun while you’re here, you’ve been nothing but a tease since the beginning, why not deliver?” 

Sonic held his breath as he felt Hubris moving a knee between his legs, to shove them either direction and the heat of his body flooded Sonic’s backside like a wave of nausea. The cerulean pushed up, pulling himself to sit up, and froze, something cold between his legs, cold and- 

“Now just hold on there, if you want all of this intact.” 

Metal. A gun.

Sonic swallowed harshly, since when did things like this ever happen to him? He had never once been in a threatening position, was Hubris really this far off from making this years quarterly goal that he was going to do this?

“Down-that’s right- hands up.” 

Sonic’s shakily withdrew his hands from his back as they were released, and raised them above his head, Hubris grasping them tightly and settling his weight on Sonic to hold him down as he entangled the gun carefully in his right hand while tying Sonic’s wrists together with a type of silk that easily held a knot. The feeling made Sonic cringe. 

His body was being crushed, a sense of inflation filling his soul as Hubris lifted off him briskly. 

“I’m not gonna hurt you.” 

“I can’t hear you over the sound of me being raped.” 

“This isn’t rape.” 

“Woooooooow----Nnnnngh---“

Sonic whipped his body before the breath was carved out of him as he was pinned, a wild grip, stinging searing him, must be his claws-

“Stop!” 

“I don’t think so, I’ve been very patient with you, but you have yet to offer me your services.” 

Sonic felt a cold wash chill him deeply, like you had been pushed so low the temperature froze you to your soul, to the point where the air he inhaled was fire, as his body was entirely exposed, the fabric shrugging off like it didn’t want to be on him anyways, as it was pulled off his right foot and discarded. Sonic’s stomach curled, much like you would describe the sensation of cottage cheese gone sour-before a impressive inhale was overheard behind him. 

“What? Is, *this*? Don’t tell me you weren’t going to share.” 

The voice was taunting him, because he had found Sonic’s secret, part of the reason he was such a hot commodity in the first place, was the fact that he had more to offer than most, in ways that people wouldn’t first suspect.

Searing hot, and unprecedentedly huge hands wrapped themselves around his waist, gently drawing him from laying on his stomach, possessively digging into tender flesh, not too firm, but none too soft. Sharp inhales and grunts began to leave the mouth of Hubris’s prey. 

With his chest to the bed, and his body tilted in perfect mating position, Sonic didn’t move, or try to fight back, the feeling of the cold metal was against his inner thigh, and it was very persuasive. Instead he jammed his face into a pillow as Hubris jammed his tongue straight into his pussy, licking and lapping like only a dog could, holding his tail up as his tongue invaded his pussy like it belonged to Hubris this whole time. The actual casual nature involved in this was undeniable, it was almost the same as actually giving himself away, and he couldn’t help but feel a bit grateful Hubris was not going to just slam on in. 

Sonic’s tail was trying to cover him, but couldn’t, held back by a thumb, as his pussy was soaked in saliva, the white wolve’s tail repeatedly lapping him, the feeling making Sonic want to scream, if not for the scenario at hand, his stomach growing warm, the sensation of vulnerability causing him to want to surrender, because at this point-there was really only two options. 

Fight, or Flight. 

The cerulean wondered, what he would have to do to get out of here. He knew he wasn’t in danger as far as just getting fucked repeatedly, but really, he was dreaming of leaving, when he cried out into the blankets as Hubris shoved his tongue in past just the lips, tilting Sonic further and gripping around his thighs to spread them, lifting his knees slightly off the bed as he sucked and shoved his huge moist tongue in, ramming it repeatedly into Sonic’s exposed cunt, a distressed and strained pitched cry leaving Sonic as his hands fisted. He hated this, he hated that his body was reacting so well, because he was in his prime and he was very available as far as mating season went. It just goes to show that to some degree, there really was no surpassing the status of animal when it came to all creatures. 

Hubris knew he was great with women, most dogs were, as they had very capable tongues, that could give excessive amounts of pleasure, and when he heard the soft distorted cries, he felt the thrill of it all slide up his spine- Sonic’s voice only raising up even louder as he shoved an index finger deep into his ass, wiggling it, causing Sonic to feel full. 

He was going to prepare both of these holes, because he wanted to have them both filled. He wanted Sonic to never be able to look at him the same again, and if he stopped now, that wasn’t going to be achieved, he had to claim him, mark him and take him in a way that Sonic couldn’t deny. The thought of it all made him rock hard, swaying freely between his legs as Sonic continued to swallow moans and control his tempo as he shed tears, the feeling of it all a bit much for him. 

As much as he went around entertaining men who had unbelievable wealth, he actually had never had been with a dog, and it was a lot to take it in to have someone work him over with more skill than he was used to, plugging up both holes rapidly in a way that caused the blue blur to pant with pleasure. 

This was not consensual, this was not. He had to keep reminding himself over and over, as he slammed his eyes shut and squeezed his toes together in anguish, his fingertips entwining around each other as the tongue began to push in harder, Hubris had taken the hint that he was driving his target prey wild, he didn’t want Sonic to forget him, or this night, he wanted it imprinted forever- so when the lithe helpless form beneath him tensed, or his pussy gripped his tongue, he forced him open, pushing harder, spreading his legs and forcing his back down to lewdly expose all his gorgeous assets. 

Hubris knew what he was doing, he waited, and waited, until Sonic’s knees were shaking from being exposed to untold prowess in bed, panting into the sheets, gritting his teeth and pushing a soft cry of distress, before it held, and then rose into a low moan. 

There! He had found it- his tongue thrashed that area, slamming into it, causing Sonic to begin to cry as he tried to desperately close his legs. He was blocked of course, and was held still as his G-spot was struck with repeated thrusts from a warm moist tongue, forcing his pussy open and hitting a very sensitive area that caused Sonic to choke on moans of pleasure wrapped in anger and disbelief. 

Just as Sonic was biting his own lip, Hubris withdrew, examining the wide, loose hole before him. Despite how tense and unhappy Sonic was about the entire ordeal, he was ready to be fucked, at least in that particular hole. Hubris eyed his anal cavity, dragging a finger over his taint, trailing it up, and shoving it down into his entrance causing him to try to buck unconsciously- 

“Settle down, a lot more is going in there before we’re done.” Hubris warned with a satisfied chuckle, feeling Sonic’s thighs trying to close again, he repeatedly drew saliva and Sonic’s own natural lubrication from his gaping and prepared pussy to his anal entrance, shoving his own legs wide to force Sonic’s open more as he felt the despair and hopelessness begin to overtake his victim, as a small and indistinguishable sound left him. He was a bit hard to read as far as his noises came, masked by an attempt to maintain his own dignity, but his body was another story, especially as his anal entrance suddenly relaxed, as did he. The white wolf pushed another finger in, taking advantage of the short lapse, causing Sonic to shove his bound hands against his head, as he hissed, his canines showing. 

“You’re magnificent-“ 

Sonic didn’t answer. 

“I’m going to make sure you cum-mm?” 

Sonic didn’t answer, again. The sound of the other plunging two fingertips into his wet, now loose and prepped hole was enough for Hubris… what was also enough was that cute little dick, that he rolled his hand over, gripping, giving a short squeeze, that received a rewarding shocked gasp, causing a grin to break out on the wolf’s face. He was adorable, the size was average, and it just made everything that much more endearing to Hubris, determined to fill him to the brim as he raised up, snagging his hips, removing his fingertips and sliding the tip of his dick against the entrance to his anus, lining himself up, before he began to slide in. 

A cry of honest dismay left Sonic, who was bundled into blankets, hiding his face, as Hubris shoved in so deep, that he felt completely filled, one could argue a damn tree was shoved in there. Heated hands dragged up his sides, his pelt rolling beneath them as a relieved sigh echoed above him. 

He had to do this again before he let him go. Once was not enough for a hole this tight. If he had his choice, he would get that mouth too, but something about him warned him that might be a really bad idea. Several disastrous exhales left the body of the beauty below him, as he withdrew, shoving back in to a startled cry of anguish, the sound so genuine that it took Hubris aback- hedgehogs were much smaller than wolves on a whole, and though he had prepped him, there was no changing the sizes between the two. Hubris didn’t want to put his prey through pain, because it was the pleasure that he wanted Sonic to endure, so he held still, gently rubbing through his soft pelt repeatedly up and down his curved back, that pussy was going to be divine. He could barely contain his patience, knowing that Sonic, of all Mobians, was considered the best stock as far as sex was concerned, and it thrilled Hubris to know he had a pussy. If he was sure he could get away with it- he would lock him up, knowing it was a bissu, knowing it was capable of having pups, something about forcing all that to happen just drove Hubris into a fit of pure ecstasy. There was no other honest domination of a creature then forcing them to bear your children against their will. 

He slowly pulled out again, withdrawing to the tip and pushing in, sheathing so deep he nearly disappeared, Sonic’s voice softer, which was something Hubris took note of. 

“You’re a whore, you’ll loosen up.” 

Hubris assured him, a hiss leaving Sonic as he began to increase the speed and the thrusts, causing him to stumble into a stuttering cry, and a soft “please” leaving him- it stung, the friction and the pain was intense, and Hubris, mercifully, slowly withdrew and pulled out. 

This simply wasn’t working, he slid out slowly and Sonic painfully cried, unable to help himself, it didn’t matter anymore, nothing mattered anymore. 

So instead, Hubris settled on what he decided was luck and fate, the fact that Sonic had a whole other place that he could push into, that was far more suited for the task, meant that he could still possibly get Sonic to want to return back to him, want to feel this all again. So he ran his hands down over his back- shushing him quietly, before inserting himself slowly into his vagina, immediately enjoying the feel of the entrance, moist and silken smooth. A quiet whimper ushering from below him, as he slid slowly, and very delicately in. closing the gap and holding Sonic’s hips triumphantly as the blue hog stayed quiet, biting his lip and gripping the sheets, the anger boiling up and rushing deep within him crashing through his vision in flurried red. 

There was a huge intense flare and need to fight, fight to the edge of the world, push them both beyond and down as far as gravity could carry- the second thrust in elicited and curling growl that drew Sonic's ears back within the sound of it, driving courage through his spine and into his hands, shocking them with a need to take action- 

The world exploded into black in Hubris's vision, the sound of a crack echoing into his skull as he was struck, unable to even determine with what- Sonic disentangling himself violently from the fray of the hold the other had him in. Coiling against the bed frame, then raising his leg upwards, the wolf's eyes barely opening to see the last of what he would EVER see of THAT area ever again, as the top of Sonic's ankle struck down onto the top of a thick skull. The impact driving Hubris down into the bed and causing all the lights to go out, arguably...that they were never on to begin with. 

A hush overfell the room, accompanied wth a sort of immediate rush of relief, that splintered the fibers of Sonic's soul apart like a cachophany of sound, brushing through his every nerve-rattling down into his bones and passing through him like the slow lullaby of a heart that was calming to slower beats- until- the only thing left was the cold revelation of what had just happened. The feeling coiling upwards in a spiral of shock, fingertips driving over the gun and pulling it frantically from the hands that had carelessly violated the world Sonic used to know, broke it and twisted it for their own reckless desires. 

Diving in too deep... the fire burning too hot... rising from a low to a deathly incidiery that reduces rationality to a ember leaving nothing behind but the shell of what would have reasonably been. 

Sonic's feet slid to the ground, letting go of the weightlessness of the luxurious bed that held them, in a trap made of gold and lace. Heartbeat striking him with panicked beats- as Hubris's breathing began to raise in speed, ears picking up the slight hitches of pulling from the depths of subconcious into light. 

He slid towards the door, checking it quickly, the latch not coming, causing a cold wire of fear to split his senses in half, whip away any sense of safety he had conjured up. 

When a click came- a click and a turn from the other side- was ... someone coming in? The door withdrew and Sonic stood face to face with a purple Chameleon-his golden eyes drawing Sonic into a confusing trance, before they fell downward as he gestured swiftly, drawing Sonic forward, and then retreating to let the cerulean pass. 

His eyes slid against the doorframe before he closed it- locking it behind with a keycard, turning to face Sonic swiftly, biting his inner lip, swearing mentally at the state of the creature before him, ruffled and fur twisted in billowed turrents. Tense and gripping a black silencer tightly in his right hand, a gun that- for all intents and purposes, didn't like right in his grip at all. 

"You won't need that with me, I assure you." 

The chameleon offered, adding swiftly- 

"I was hired by Shadow, his concern for you grows greatly." 

The grip on the gun reduced rapidly- his chest closing in upon itself with a tight stretch, like he had run a marathon and reached the finish line- loosening up swiftly-knowing- it was over. 

"I'll take you to him."


End file.
